Mars Investigations
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: Veronica's POV. Telling the LoVe story from college onwards, into the future where she is now married, with a baby, and running Mars Investigations.


I give up. I've been editing this for so long, it's driving me crazy so this is where I draw the line. This is it.

MARS INVESTIGATIONS

Veronica's POV. Telling the LoVe story from college onwards, into the future where she is now married, with a baby, and running Mars Investigations.

The baby's cry tore through my recurring dream with such force that I bolted up in bed.  
Before I had a chance to find my voice, I could hear my husband speaking quietly, calming her down.  
It's early morning. I'll have to get up soon, but after the night I had, I'm not sure if I can.  
I run Mars Investigations now, after forcing my father into "retirement" (he says he's done with work, but he's always in the office, helping out. I just wish he would enjoy getting older with his wife)  
We're still in Neptune, and with the help of some very good friends and family (my best friend / step brother Wallace Fennel, Eli "Weevil" Navarro and Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie) We're doing pretty good these days.  
It helps that dad and I cracked some of the biggest cases in Neptune and that my amazing husband Logan Echolls put up the money to expand the business near the end of dad's reign.  
After his removal from the Balboa County Sherrif's office, dad decided the only way we could survive was to open a PI business. We were a small operation at first, but after college we grew, aqcuired a bigger office a small staff, and one big happy family.  
Dad ran for sherrif in my reshman year at Hearst, but I screwed it up for him. For months I tiptoed around the apartment, not wanting him to know I was there. He really wanted to take that job again and fix the town that had been falling apart ever since Jake Kane's arrest. But because of me he missed that chance.  
Sometimes I think about the time Logan and I were apart. It was hard at first, and I didn't think it would ever get better.  
Although, the more I think about it now, back then, we had been apart more than we were together. We had so many problems in our first year at Hearst, that it seemed almost impossible for us to reconsile. We fought about my work on the camus rape case, and that seemed to be the last straw for Logan. I knew he loved me, but he said he couldn't be with me if I kept letting myself get into so many dangerous situations.  
Once I solved the case and my attackers were behind bars, Logan managed to get in there with them. I couldn't beleive how stupid sherrif Lamb was when I heard. We reunited breifly, until Madison Sinclair arived at Logan and Dick's hotel room.  
She wasn't there for Dick.  
That was it for me. I loved him, but I couldn't get the image of Madison on top of Logan, out of my head.  
Then there was Piz.  
Stosh "Piz" Piznarski was my boyfriend after and before Logan.  
We were together for a short time in our freshman year at Hearst. Then, I went to Virginia for my F.B.I internship (organsed by my mentoring professor who eventually killed his lover while they were on the run to avoid being arrested for her husbands murder, not that either of them did it.) Piz took an internship in New York and we struggled through our first summer apart.  
It didn't last. Halfway through we decided that it was too hard, and maybe we should just wait until we got back to Hearst and see where we were at.  
When Logan came to ask me for permission to ask out Mac's roommate Parker Lee, I was stunned.  
I couldn't beleive he was asking me. But I agreed, said it was fine with me, and then there they were. Everywhere, they were so coupley. He even threw her a birthday party.  
They didn't even make it too the summer. She heard about Logan beating up Piz after the whole sex tape debacle, and ended their relationship.  
We both spent some time on our own, and then I decided that maybe we should give our relationship one last chance.  
Turns out it was the best decision we ever made.  
Because by the time we graduated from Hearst, Logan and I were engaged.

V's BDaySeniour year Hearst "Happy birthday baby." Logan woke me with a kiss and a tray of my favourite breakfast items. He had black coffee, orange juice, waffles and a bowl of Lucky Charms.  
"Ohh, thank you." I took the coffee and allowed the scalding liquid to burn all the way down to my stomach. "Good morning"  
"How'd you sleep"  
"Amazing. I dreamt about all the presents you're gonna give me"  
"I think there may be one you didn't think of"  
"I don't know. I was pretty imaginative." Logan smirked and removed the tray from the bed. "Hey"  
"Shh. You'll get it back. I just want to ask you something first." That's when he produced a black ring box from the bedside table. I was stunned.  
"What the"  
"I love you Veronica Mars. More than ever. And I'm sure there will be people who'll try to tell us this is a bad idea, but I don't care. I want to be with you. Forever. Will you marry me"  
"Logan... I don't know what to say"  
"Yes is a pretty good place to start." Logan quipped. I could tell he was nervous now. He wouldn't look at me. We both looked at the ring for a few moments. It was beautiful. "I... I love you. I do. It's just"  
"You don't want to marry me"  
"Yes." if possible, his face seemed to fall even more. "I mean, yes, I'll marry you"  
"Really? Are you sure"  
"Definatly. But I think we should wait until after graduation before we start planning anything. And we'll need to be carful about telling me dad"  
"He knows"  
"He knows? And he didn't tell me"  
"I asked his permision and asked him not to say anything to you"  
"I can't beleive it. He sucks at keeping secrets"  
"Alicia helped"  
"A-... Ok. Tell me Wallace doesn't know too"  
"'Fraid so"  
"You people"  
"Love you. Alot. And have waffles and presents." I glared at him for a moment.  
"Ring first, then presents." I demanded, picking up the box. "And then waffles"  
It fit perfectly and looked even better out of the box. I stared down at my hand as Logan gathered gifts from various places around the room. I knew he hadn't actually been hiding them there, because I'd looked the night before.  
"You know, for a girl with a P. I. license, you weren't very good at busting this operation"  
"Shut up." I tore open my presents as he laughed.

It turned out I really was the last to know. All our friends knew what Logan had been planning and Wallace organised a surprise birthday / engagement party.  
We all had a great time, and then Monday morning, returned to school as if all was normal. The only difference being the bling on my finger.  
Dad and Alicia Fennel had gotten back together around the same time as Logan and I, and were also engaged.  
They'd had just about as many issues to deal with as we did. But they had been happy together and I was so happy when they reunited.  
Their wedding was about three months after my birthday.

K A Wedding Day "I can't beleive you're getting married." I stood before my father - in a dark blue evening dress, my hair pinned up with tendrils falling around my face - and straightened his tie.  
"Neither can I. I never expected to be doing this again"  
"But this is good. Alicia is"  
"The best. I love her"  
"I know you do dad. I do too. She's great for you." we shared a smile, and a moment of silence in which I thought of my mother Lianne.  
I tracked her down about a year ago, and brought her back to town to see dad. I wanted them to get closure.  
They got devorced.  
Nothing had been said of the fifty grand she stole from us, but she was sober, so we didn't want to bring it up and ruin things for her.  
"So I guess I should get out there, huh"  
"Go get 'em." he headed out to the alter, Wallace, who had been waiting outside, beside him. I slipped into the room where Alicia, Callie - Wallace's girlfriend who h'd met in Africa while volunteering for Invisible Children - and I had gotten ready.  
"You ready for this?" I asked, giving my almost step-mom a quick squeeze.  
"Try and stop me." she grinned and we walked out to the hallway where Darrel was waiting to walk his mother down the aisle.  
The ceremony was beautiful. I couldn't help but cry a little, even though I knew Logan would tease me about it later. In my mind I was imagining what our wedding would be like.  
The reception was a huge party, we all had a great time and I spent half the night making notes on napkins.

It seemed like graduation would never arrive and although it had been my sugestion not to plan the wedding until college was over, I pretty much had it all done by finals.  
When they FINALY ended, I was ecstatic. We all were.  
And to celebrate, we planned a trip to Mexico. But before we could get there, we had to get through the whole cap and gown thing. Again.

Graduation from Hearst "I can't beleive it's finally here." Parker, Mac and I were getting ready. Parker, Logan and I had all reconciled. She took awile to be comfortable around us as a couple again, but it happened eventually. She had insited on doing our hair and make-up. Mac looked like she wanted to kill her.  
"It's amazing. Two hours from now we will be college gradutes." we all laughed and hugged, deleriously happy (dispite Mac's arguments, we knew she was having a good time)  
"Are you guys ready for Mexico?" she asked.  
"Food, money and music for the drive. Clothes all packed"  
"Bail money for when the boys do something stupid." Mac added.  
"Camera with three spare rolls of film." Parker finished, as we rolled our eyes.  
"Excellent. We should go"  
The three of us filed out of the room and headed for the kitchen where dad and Alicia were waiting.  
"You girls ready to go?" Dad asked. He had a stupid grin on his face. I could tell he was proud of me. Of all of us.  
"Let's do it." Parker replied. I saw dad stick another roll of film in Alicia's purse and just laughed.

We all met up in front of the stage, then our family's went to take over the front row as we headed for our assigned seats.  
"... Logan Echolls..." a huge round of aplause erupted as Logan crossed the stage, his trademark smirk firmly in place. Our friends, our family, most of the students all loved him. "...Wallace Fennel..." received another big round of applause and I could see his mom, brother and my dad jumping up and down. "Parker Lee..." she crossed the stage, her head held high. With her diploma in hand, she turned her back to our classmates, lifted her gown and flashed us. Everyone laughed and cheered. "...Cindy Mackenzie." Caused Mac to turn to me, a few people behind, and roll her eyes. She couldn't stand that name.  
When I was called I could once again hear dad going mental. He loved this stuff. Then it was over.  
Piz didn't graduate with us. Neither did Dick. Piz transferred to NYU so he could continue at the radio station he took his first internship at. They loved him there. Dick dropped out in our juniour year. He claimed that all he wanted was to join a fraternity and get laid. Having accomplished these goals, he no longer had use for Hearst.  
Our college graduation went off without a hitch. There had been no recent deaths, and no ass-hole sherrifs came to arrest someone who just wanted to allow his grandmother watch him graduate.  
Weevil was down the front with our family's yelling as loudly as the rest of them.  
I was so happy. Now I was going to marry the love of my life.

I once opened a fortune cookie that said "True love stories don't have endings"  
This caused me to race into Duncan Kane's arms. But he wasn't my true love.  
I know now I was destined to be with Logan and have our daughter Lilly.

Lo Ve Wedding Day Once again dad and I were alone; him in a tux, me in a fancy dress.  
This time it was my turn to get married.  
"My little girl's about to become a wife." he smiled, holding me at arms length and taking in my long white dress. "You look beautiful honey"  
"Thanks daddy." we hugged and then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called. In came my mom, step-mom, (hopefully one day) future step-sister-in-law, and Mac, my maid of honour.  
They all began to gush about how beautiful I looked as dad slipped out of the room.  
"Ok, stop, stop. I don't want to ruin my make-up." they stopped and a moment later I began to laugh. "Logan was one of the last people I ever expected to want to get married." I gasped between giggles. "He was such a badass. Did he seem like the marrying kind to you guys"  
Mom shook her head, Alicia shrugged. "Definatly not when he was sixteen." Mac replied.  
"But then again, very few guys do at that age." Callie added.  
"It's showtime ladies." Dad announced, opening the door a crack. Everyone looked at me.  
"I'm ready. Let's go get me a husband"  
Twenty-three years old and I was minutes away from becoming a married woman. I'd never been that happy.  
I walked down the ailse, clutching my father's arm so tightly that he stopped halfway to ask if I was sure.  
"Yes. I'm just excited. Come on." We made it the rest of the way, and Logan and I exchanged vows.  
After we were pronounced husband and wife, we went off to take photo's. But after that I barely saw Logan all night; we were so busy talking to the guests that the only times we were together was for a qick bite to eat and our first dance.  
In our hotel room that night, Logan presented me with an envelope.  
"What's this"  
"Your wedding present." I grinned and tore it open.  
"This is a deed to an office space"  
"Look at the name of the business going in there"  
"Mars Investigations"  
"Your old office was fine when it was just you and your dad. But things are different now. The staff has grown, so has the client base. The space needs to as well"  
"Thank you so much! I love it Logan"  
"Good"  
"And I love you"  
"You'd better"

We moved in a month later and have been there for almost three years. In our new office we have so much more space, everyone fits in comfortably.  
Weevil spends alot of time out on assignment. I'm pretty sure Logan made some kind of deal with him so I would be doing it less. He never liked me following people alone, or tracking down the scum of Neptune.  
Mac's our computer wiz. If we ever need to acess phone or credit card records, she gets them for us, alot faster than we used too.  
We would work so much slower without her.  
Two years after Logan and I got married, I came home from tracking down a bail jumper just outside Sacremento. The entire time I was gone, I felt sick.  
It didn't occur to me until I came home that I had missed a period. And I could be pregnant.

Pregnancy anouncement "Hey honey. Are you feeling ok?" Dad asked me as I sat at the kitchen table in his house.  
"Mmhmm." I nodded and smiled weakly. I wasn't feeling too bad at the time.  
"Maybe you should go lie down for a while.  
"No. I'll be fine. Now we have to go shopping for your birthday presents, so leave and let us discuss it." He held his hands up and backed out of the room.  
"How are you really feeling?" Alicia asked.  
"Umm"  
"You're pregnant aren't you?" I stared at her, wide eyed.  
"How did you know that? I mean, I don't even know. But"  
"I've had two kids. I know what it feels like and I recognise the signs. I'm guessing you haven't said anything to Logan"  
"No. I want to be sure before I bring it up"  
"Have you discussed having children"  
I shook my head. "I really wasn't thinking that far ahead. I mean, I knew it was something that we would deal with some time down the track, but I wasn't expecting it quite this soon"  
"He'll be happy. Everyone will"  
"Are you sure"  
"Of course honey. You shouldn't worry. We could go and see a doctor today if you want"  
"I think that's an good idea. I've been freaking out for two days"  
"Ok, well we do that before the shopping."

Two days later I lay in bed, trying to decide on the best way to tell Logan he was going to be a father.  
Alicia was right, he would be thrilled. I knew that. But I was still scared.  
He climbed into bed behind me and wrapped an arm around me, his hand resting on my stoomach.  
I must have made a noise or shifted because he asked,  
"What's the matter baby"  
Everything I'd thought of to say flew out the window at those words. "We're going to have one." I blurted out.  
"What?" I rolled over and saw that Logan was, understandably stunned.  
"A baby. I realised I was late and started thinking maybe"  
"Have you been to a doctor? Do you know for sure"  
"Yes and yes. Alicia took me two days ago. They called back that night"  
We were sitting up now. "That's why you've been so weird. Why didn't you tell me"  
"I didn't know how. I wasn't sure if you'd be happy. I mean we've never actually discussed having kids"  
"Happy? You didn't think I'd be happy to hear that my wife, the woman I love more than anything else in the world, is going to have my child? Jeez Ronnie, you should get your head examined"  
"So this is good? Everything's ok"  
"This is great. Do you know yet, if it's"  
"Too early to tell. But do we really want to know"  
"No, I guess not. Boy or girl, I'll be happy either way. I mean, we'll eventually have a couple of each, so what does it matter what we start with"  
"Can we see how we go with this one first, before we start adding even more chaos to our lives?" I asked with a grin.  
"Ok, fine. Does anybody else know"  
"Not yet. We agreed that I should tell you before anyone else"  
"Alicia's probably dying to tell your dad"  
"We'll go first thing tomorrow." I decided.  
"Good." he grinned at me. "Oh, God I love you." he kissed me, then kissed my stomach. "And I love you." I laughed uncontrolably as he threw me back on the bed, kissing me all over.

Dad was ecstatic when we told him, Alicia was ranting under her breathe about how hard it had been to not say anything. Wallace came over with Callie and they screamed with us.  
All through my pregnancy, we all seemed to know it was a girl, wihout having to discuss it.  
When she first kicked and I made a complaint about the pain, Logan asked what was wrong in a panicked voice.  
"Nothing." I replied. "Lilly just kicked really hard." that was the first time I said her name. We hadn't talked about what we were thinking of calling her. I guess we were both thinking the same thing, because he didn't object.  
We all started to call her Lilly, even before the ultrasound when we were told that I was in fact having a girl.  
The labour was long and painful, but totally worth it when they handed over the screaming pink bundle that was our daughter Lilly Echolls.  
Now about that recurring dream I mentioned earlier.  
It's just like the one I had after discovering the true identity of Lilly Kane's murderer, the night Logan was framed for Felix Toomb's murder. She and I are lying on lounger's in a pool, flower's all around us, floating in the water. We're talking about how everything will be ok. And then she's holding the baby, telling me that she's beautiful, and she'll always love me.  
Lilly seniour disapears then, leaving baby Lilly in her lounger. That's when I wake up.  
With a groan, I pull myself from the bed. I want to see my family. I love my family.  
"Good morning." I walk out into the kitchen to see Logan feeding Lilly a bottle.  
"Look, there's Mama. Can you say 'Mama"  
"You know she's too young for that." I tell him, dropping a kiss on each of their heads.  
"I can try it if I want to. You never know. She could be a genius"  
"Mhhmm"  
"How'd you go last night?" he asks as I get my self some orange juice. Not being able to drink coffee, I have to rely on the cold tangy drink to shock me awake.  
"Pretty good. He figured that people would be looking for him across the border. Guess where he was"  
"The Camelot"  
"Yep. I can't beleive how stupid some people are"  
"Makes things easier for you though"  
"And that's what I love. Even though I was driving around for hours, and kept being pointed in different directions. But I got him"  
"Now you can rest"  
"No. I want to spend some time with my girl. And my man"  
"Oh realy"  
"Yeah, so hand her over." I took our eleven month old in my arms and she finished her bottle. "How was she last night"  
"Great. Didn't make a peep. Even when Weevil dropped by"  
"On his bike? God, can't he just get a car"  
"He says it's not fun"  
"Yeah, well he's never driving this one anywhere on that"  
"Agreed"  
I smiled as I thought of the people I loved. My family was so good to me. It was really comforting to know that if (God forbid) anything happened to me or Logan there would be a small army ready to take care of Lilly, and raise her just the way that we would want.

That's it. Hope you liked it. I've changed small things so many times I can barely remember what I started with. But I think I like it like this. Not sure... I wanted to bring Jackie back, but I wasn't really sure how well that would work.  
I just finnished season three at about 2 this morning and that helped a little. During the last few episodes I was trying to figure out how I would break up Parker and Logan and Veronica and Piz, and how I would have Keith working as a PI again, when I thpught he would be sherrif. Didn't matter.  
So, enough of my ranting, doubt anyone's bothered to read this fa, and if you have, thank you, but I'll go now and I look forward to your reviews. 


End file.
